Several liquid chromatography/mass spectrometry (LCIMS) inlet system for our supersonic jet -molecular beam - time of flight mass and optical spectrometer have been designed and tested with methanol solutions of indole, tryptophan, or tryptamine. The results obtained with indole demonstrate that bare indole and indole - methanol (1-7 methanols) clusters are generated. The former have much stronger and sharper optical spectra than the latter. Tryptophan and tryptamine have been volatilized from the methanol solution but as yet have not been observed spectrometrically. The far UV spectrum of acetone has been studied by 3-photon REMPI and PA spectroscopies and, in collaboration, theoretically. All results were combined to locate and partially characterize the pi -> pi* transition of acetone.